Clone Wars comes to Earth
by AnimeAndDinosaurs
Summary: The Clone Wars travel to Earth in this amazing twist of events. Various leaders of this Interglactic conflic get stranded on the planet Earth, only to be rescued by a young girl. How are they going to get off this planet? What does this girl have in common with the fearsome droid general? And how is it possible that this world knows their past and future? I own nothing, Disney does
1. chapter 1

It started as a fairly regular day. Got up, ate some breakfast, walked to school. For all known purposes, it should have been a completely normal day in the story of my life.

Instead, it was the one that changed it.

I realized something was up as soon as I strolled through the door. We were less than a month into the new school year and most of the school were usually outside, enjoying the nice summer weather. This day, however, everyone was inside, hovering around the monitor hung by the office that always plays the news. Curious, I wandered over, wondering what else had happened in this weird world of ours.

On screen were several spaceships that looked to be from Star Wars. It appeared that the camera was recording information from a telescope, making the view quite zoomed in. They were orbiting the moon and exchanging blaster fire back and forth. Five Repubilic ships faced three Separatist ones.

As I stared in shock at the screen, one of the Separatist ships was shot down and came crashing to the moon. It seemed to have been the flagship for the CIS because the other two turned and fled immediately.

Several small gray dots had shot out of the ship a fraction of a second before it crashed. They sped towards Earth. Three of the Republic cruisers gave chase to the fleeing battleships while the other two hovered in space. The camera zoomed back out and followed the path of the dots down to Earth.

The image switched back to a mans face. He was our local newscaster and looked just as shocked as the rest of us. "A-as you can see, our world is currently experiencing what some would call an alien invasion. These s-ships appeared only 20 minutes ago and while some have left, who knows when they might be back."

"Our camera crew are tracking what broke off from the fallen ship. I'm told they are most likely escape pods and are heading towards the nearby town of Barnsfield. We are warning people to please stay inside since we have no idea what might come from those things." Jonny Barkson wiped his sweaty brow. "That's all for right now, I hope we are still here later for tonight's news."

Internally, I gasped. I lived in Barnfield. I was there right now. And Separatist droids were supposed to be crash landing there any second? Without another thought, I rushed outside. Screw school, I had Star Wars awesomeness to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight that greeted me was fairly depressing. I couldn't see anything, the sky was empty. Not even a cloud hovered above our school.

With a barley suppressed sigh, I turned around dejectedly just after something caught my eye. It was a small column of smoke spiralling through the air, almost invisible but rapidly approaching. And it was headed right for my house.

Needless to say, I bolted for home.

Let me explain something for you. My high school was on the very outskirts of Barnfield. And my house a kilometre away from that. It was normally close to a half hour walk every morning but right then I was confident I could do it in ten.

As I jogged towards home, the recognizable tower of Raven House was clearly visible. My family had owned this house and the surrounding chunk of land, consisting mainly of grassy hills, long enough that it was named after our family. Though it was worth a fair bit of change, my parents had refused to sell for years, claiming family land should remain family land. I had never been very grateful for this before but now I thanked them for it was an almost certainty that the escape pod would land right here.

Sure enough, less than a minute after I sprinted past my house, I could see the smoke again. The pod had created quite the dent in my land. It was submerged so deep that a large amount of dirt appeared to be covering the shuddering escape hatch. Evidently something inside was trying to get out.

Quickly, I ran to help. I shovelled handfuls of dirt off with my bare hands until I revealed the majority of the hatch. The moment I did so, however, I was pushed backwards as the hatch was literally kicked off its hinges.

Stunned, it took me nearly a minute to sit up and push the metal door off of me. I looked to the pod, only to see a giant durasteel figure stepping out from it. My jaw literally dropped as I watched him step out. I had expected a few battle droids, maybe a magnaguard. But not the fearsome cyborg general of the Separatist army.

"Whoa..." Was all I could get out. After General Grievous came Assaji Ventress. And after her was Count Dooku. I guess all the important people tend to ride in the same pod.

Dooku straightened up and started dusting off his clothes and cape. He scowled at the landscape as if it were its fault he had crash landed. "I suppose we landed on that dust ball we were orbiting. What was its name again?"

"I don't believe the droids discovered its name when they found it floating out here beyond the outer rim Master." Ventress responded almost cheekily.

He scowled at her too. "Regardless, it must have a name. Surely the locals are intelligent enough to do that."

"It's called Earth." I chimed in from my spot on the ground. Three heads whipped towards me. I cowarded back a bit but soon regathered my nerve. "Er, hello!"

General Grievous growled at me. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm here because it happens to be my land that you crashed on. As for who I am..." I left that thought trail off as I turned my head to the side. A humming sound had invaded my ears, causing me to look. Three black spots appeared on the horizon, heading straight towards us. Helicopters. I guess someone must have alerted the military.

"And who are you child?" Dooku asked. He stepped closer in an effort of intimidation. Instead of backing away again, I looked straight into his eyes.

"My name is Holly Raven. And if you want to stay alive and free, you should probably come with me."

 **Hello everyone who's reading this story. I'd just like to say a few things. First off, I do not own anything except for the plot and my OCs. Disney and Lucasfilm own the rest.**

 **Second thing is this is mainly a creative outlet for me. It's something I've been thinking of doing for a while but have never gotten around to it. This account is mainly for me to express myself and I cannot hate tee everything I write is going to be worth reading. Though I hope you'll be happy with it.**

 **Thank you everyone who's reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends appear

**Another new chapter! Feel free to review or pm me if you have any ideas for the story. I have a basic outline already but I'm always happy to take suggestions!**

Ventress frowned at me. "What do you mean 'alive and free' child?"

I took a deep breath. "Let me put it this way, almost every government and place on this planet has some form of military. One branch is approaching right now and will be here in a couple of minutes." I pointed towards the helicopters. "I have no doubt that they will capture you, imprison you, and probably torture or experiment on you."

"So unless you want any of that to happen, you'd better come with me."

They exchanged looks then Dooku gazed at me. "Very well child. Lead the way."

"First, call me Holly or Raven. Second, stick to the grass. Since we can't hide the escape pod, we'll have to hide your tracks so they can't tell where you went."

"You might not be able to hide it," Dooku said. He raised his hands and with a look of concentration, buried the pod under a mound of dirt until it simply looked like a small hill. "I can."

My jaw dropped a little at seeing the Force in action for myself but I shook myself out of it when I heard the humming get louder. I glanced at the helicopters. They seemed to be doing a grid pattern which was buying us some time. Though they were steadily getting closer. "Brilliant. Now let's get you all somewhere safer."

We walked (well, I jogged since they are all at least a foot taller than me) until we reached my house. Quickly I unlocked the door and ushered them in. The front hall was dark and depressing, even when you turned the lights on. The whole of the Raven house was over a hundred years old and generally had a dark atmosphere. The only exception was my bedroom, the only currently lived in room in the building.

I closed and locked the front door before turning to my new house guests. "So...welcome to my home." I said awkwardly.

"Cut the pleasantries Holly." Grievous ordered. "Why were we in such danger out there?"

"Well, I know you are aware of the war seeing as you are the instigators of it but you happened to be fighting it right on our planets doorstep. And the governments of Earth tend to be a little defensive. They probably thought you were invading." I rambled.

"We were planning to before the Repunlic showed up." Ventress scoffed as she obviously thought of the Republic Jedi interfering again.

"Wait, really?" I paled.

"Yes, your planet is quite rich in rare metals. Our droids spotted it as they were exploring past the unknown regions. They scanned and found materials that are vital to our success in the war. However, it appears your people have already used the majority of the materials." Dooku explained.

He gazed around my house distainfully. "And now it seems we are stuck here with benefit to our cause because of the Jedi."

"Not to worry Count." Grievous rasped as he paced around my living room. "Before our untimely crash into the moon of Earth, I signalled reinforcements from the closest sector. It will take them time but eventually we will be relived of this planet."

Dooku scowled. "And of the pesky Republic currently orbiting it."

"No worries! You are quite welcome to stay here in the meantime!" I smiled. "I don't think the authorities will come knocking."

And just as I shut my mouth, there was a knock on the door. I flinched and said a mild swear. My house guests were shepherded back into the kitchen with annoyed expressions about being stuffed out of the way.

Nervously, I approached the door. I took a deep breath before shipping the door open, fully expecting armed military officials and-oh, that was not who I was expecting.

"Don't just make us stand out here waiting when there's a possible alien invasion going on. Let us in Holly." Proclaimed Coal, one of my two best friends, as he shoved his way past me into the house. His pitch black hair, long enough that it sometimes brushed his jaw, bounced lightly as he walked in a flopped down on my couch.

Green, my second best friend, followed him in. Her vintage jean jacket clashed terribly with her dyed green but I knew from experience that she didn't care. A splash of grease was still on her left pant leg, most likely from her most recent project. She didn't speak a word as she gingerly sat on a wooden chair like it break.

Green and Coal were seniors the same as I in our school. Unlike me, however, they were admired by the rest of the peers. Coal was the debate club leader. And Green was the best coder and the one everyone went too if their car broke down. There wasn't an argument Coal couldn't win and a machine Green couldn't fix.

In comparison, I was the kid who blended right in. My short blue-black hair was more of a boy style the Coal's. My height topped at 5'2" and there was nothing remarkable in the slightest about my face or pale blue eyes. I had never won an award for the school. I was pretty much a nobody in the eyes of most of my classmates.

Needless to say, I was extremely lucky to have them as friends. But as of right now, I really needed them out of my house.

"Er, hey guys." I awkwardly said. "Come on in."

Coal grinned apologetically. "Sorry for barging in Holly but we came to check on you. You're all alone and so are we until our adults get back from work so we figured we'd come on over. Safety in numbers, you know?"

Before I could say a word in response, a raspy voice spoke up from the kitchen. "Indeed. Then allow us to add three more to your numbers." The giant metal figure emerged from behind the wall, the two more mortal beings following.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" Coal exclaimed as he fell off the couch. Green, who normally only spoke short sentences when absolutely necessary, swore quietly upon seeing the Separatists.

I groaned quietly. I had wished that they would have stayed where they were in the hopes that I could get my friends out of here. But now that they have showed themselves, they would never leave.

"Holly! We are supposed to avoid the aliens, not invite them into our homes!" Coal scolded me.

"I couldn't help it! They landed right in my backyard, they needed help and I know them from the movies!" I cringed, knowing how he'd react to my next argument. "Plus, I feel like something told me to bring them here."

He groaned, obviously barely restraining his urge to facepalm. "Oh of course. One of your feelings. How dare I question one of those?" He sarcastically questioned.

I could feel my face go red. "Well, they've never led me wrong before!" I defended.

Switch to third person*

Holly continued to fight with the boy who had shown up at the door while Grievous and the other girl watched with amused expression. Aware that their presence would not be missed, Ventress quietly slipped away with her Master.

"You've felt it, haven't you?" She hissed at the Count.

"Of course I have." He scowled. "And I've never felt anything like it before."

"How is it possible that someone could have no Force presence at all? Even when I stood right beside her there was nothing." Ventress whisper yelled. "Everyone else on this planet has a limited signature but at least it's still there."

Dooku frowned as he stared at the group. "It shouldn't be possible. We need midicolorians to survive. And yet she stands before us." It was a true mystery, he supposed. And the only way to solve it was to spend more time here investigating. _Not that they had much of a choice,_ he thought.


End file.
